finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Enkelados (Final Fantasy XII)
The Enkelados is a Rank II Mark from Final Fantasy XII. It is the tenth mark mentioned in the Clan Primer and becomes available after obtaining the Dawn Shard in the storyline. It can be found in The Shred area of the Ozmone Plain and can only be encountered after the player has killed all of the Wus in the area. Clan Primer Hunt 10: The Defense of Ozmone Plain Petitioner: Low-chief Sugumu Petitioner's Location: Jahara *''Saw bill posted for the hunting of an Enkelados (Rank II). The petitioner is Low-chief Sugumu on the Elderknoll in Jahara.'' *''Hunt accepted. Low-chief Sugumu explains that an Enkelados is trampling precious medicinal herbs on the plains and must be stopped. The Enkelados is to be found in the Shred on Ozmone Plain. Warrior Hsemu is said to know more.'' *''Enkelados defeated! Report to Low-chief Sugumu on the Elderknoll in Jahara.'' *''Hunt reported. Low-chief Sugumu has asked you to deliver the Errmonea Leaf you obtained from the Enkelados to the nomads of the Giza Plains.'' Bestiary Entry Genus: Rank II Mark Classification: Slaven "Elder Species of Slaven, grown enormous over long years of Evolution. Portions of its Body have petrified even as it lives, becoming hard as Stone. the many Swords and Arrows lodged in its Hide much resemble those employed in ancient Warfare, testifying to the long, difficult Life led by this Creature. A group of garif curious to see a clan hunter firsthand petitioned for this Hunt." Finding Enkelados To have Enkelados spawn, one must defeat all of the Wu in The Shred, and then move one zone away, enter back into The Shred and Enkelados will have appeared. Battle Enkelados is one of the easier marks. One strategy is to start the battle by summoning Belias and have him perform Hellfire for severe damage. Chaining Quickenings will also bring him down easily, or by bringing a berserked character. Enkelados should eventually heal himself, taking his HP back up to 50%. It will also use Purify once during battle to heal itself of any status ailments the player may have inflicted on it, followed by White Wind that makes it immune to statuses for two minutes. The Shred is also a place where the Rare Game Bull Croc will spawn. Should the player be unlucky, the Croc will spawn alongside the Enkelados. There is a possibility that another rare game, the Aeros, will fly out of the Henne Mines and engage in battle, if the Bull Croc is defeated. If the Bull Croc appears, it may be better to zone in and out till it disappears. Rewards *1,100 gil *Ether *Golden Amulet The player will also receive an Errmonea Leaf after the battle, which Low-chief Sugumu asks the player to take to Lesina in the nomad village in Giza Plains. If the player does this, Lesina will reward the player with two Remedies. Related Enemies *Slaven *Slaven Warder *Slaven Wilder *Gemhorn (Rare) *Atomos (Mark) Category:Final Fantasy XII Marks